Jinstick
Jinstick (Jin) is a Hyper Tech soldier who is part of the Steel Comets. He is a crimson stickman. His suit is the Asche, a pitch-black, aerodynamic, and ninja-like suit that is capable of handling extreme velocities and self-igniting. Background Jin was drafted into Hyper Tech as one of its first soldiers. Proving his abilities as a soldier, he caught the attention of Genghis, who enlisted him into the Steel Comets. Equipped with the Asche, Jin accumulated a massive killstreak and was a valuable soldier to the project. One sortie, however, the Steel Comets unit was caught in a blast from a Hundred Empire warship, which killed a couple of soldiers and left Jin missing. Jin was actually captured by the Hundred Empire troops, who converted him into their Hundred's Ultimate Machine of Armed Neutralization project, or HUMAN. HUMAN was kept in development during the Earth-Hundred Empire war, with most of that time spent suppressing Jin's thoughts and converting him mentally into a weapon of the Hundred Empire. HUMAN was finally released into combat against Hyper Tech and the Steel Comets, where his enhanced speed and power overwhelmed the squad. In a last resort to stop him, Oscillo ensnared HUMAN and self-destructed his whole body at close range. Oscillo was killed, but HUMAN managed to survive with only the external armor on his arm blown off. HUMAN retreated to Hundred Empire troops, where it was kept and scheduled for repairs. However, as Hyper Tech began its last stand against the Hundred Empire, HUMAN was called out along with every available troop to fight Earth. HUMAN began by attacking Jennifer. Just as he began to killer her, Jin suddenly remembered who both he and Jennifer were. He knocked her out instead, but HUMAN's mind-control soon overtook Jin and proceeded to rampage amongst the Hyper Tech troops. He encountered Fugo, who accessed his memories and realized who HUMAN really was. Fugo unleashed his ultimate energy attack, exerting only just enough power to destroy the armoring of HUMAN, thus freeing both Jin's body and mind. Jin later pooled his power with the rest of Hyper Tech to destroy the last of Hundred Empire's troops and the Scrap Iron Giant. Suit Specs The Asche is a pitch-black and powerful, yet agile, suit. Bearing in mind Jin's preferences, the suit is equipped with armor to withstand close-range confrontations. It is also specially pressurized for the jet thrusters built for transportation and high-speed attacks. Surrounding the suit is a flamethrower system that at will can cover the Asche in flames. In the hands of someone as zealous as Jin, the Asche holds tremendous power. HUMAN was a dark teal oversuit with a pitch-black dome head. The suit used limiters to suppress Jin's own mind while taking advantage of his zealous piloting and combat skills. Each aspect of Jin's fighting style had been improved, from his strength to his speed to his defense while HUMAN was equipped to him. In addition to Jin's own strength, HUMAN contained red razor-sharp claws and a mini-nuke launcher on its back. The mind limiters on the suit prevented Jin from liberating himself from the suit, but also prevented him from focusing on anything but destroying his targets. Role in Launcher Game HUMAN does not appear in the launcher game, but Jin does as an Input Fighter. Abilities *Aimable high-damage kick that pierces through enemies **Input: Aim with mouse, then click to begin kick Upgrades *Trailblazer (45,000 points) **Jin will leave a damaging trail of flames behind his kick, whether it finishes or not. ***The trail remains onscreen and damage enemies that touch it. It lasts for a short time after Jin retreats from the screen. *Inferno Shield (50,000 points) **Jin is now invincible. *JinRai (1 Slush Token) **Shippuu...JinRai! ***Jin will begin this Ultra Attack by kicking in a straight line towards the targeted enemy. If his kick connects, he will ignite, swing the target away, rise into the background, and perform a falling kick on the target, creating a giant pillar of fire upon contact with the ground. This attack instantly kills all enemies onscreen. ****If, however, the enemy moves frequently or is killed before Jin hits him, the Ultra Attack will not proceed. ****Additionally, this attack does not instantly kill bosses, but only damages them. ***Level 3 Ultra Themes Neither the writer of this article nor this wiki owns these songs. Strixie's Judgment So...let Strixie get this straight. The last character of Final Wars, the last resort secret weapon of the Steel Comets, is the only one of the other Final Wars characters who is a true embodiment of over-the-top super mecha anime, and everyone else is grounded in this gritty real robot melodrama. Writer, what exactly were you going for with Final Wars again? Overall: 4/10 - Of course the hothead's a pyromaniac! How original. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works